Dirty Dreams
by CuttieDoll
Summary: SexualRushWithKogan a regresado! Logan sueña cosas que no, con el mejor amigo de su esposo...


Pensaron que se habían librado de mi! Pues no, estoy de regreso con este fic, que tal vez es algo fuera de lo normal, de lo Sadomasoquista que llevo dentro… ¡VUELVE SexualRushWithKogan! La chica que… bah! He regresado, más nueva y con más actualizaciones, y muchos otros cambios. La canción es de Bullet for my Valentine, banda muy buena, escúchenlos. Mmmm, la escuela, el estrés y enfermedad no me dejaban escribir, la nueva reforma educativa de México ha cambiado ''para bien'' pero ugh, que se le va hacer, sin mas que decir… ¡COMIENZEN A LEER!

~~KL~~

Logan caminaba tranquilamente por las frías calles de Minnesota, se le había olvidado su chaqueta, ya que su querido esposo –James- le gritó antes de largarse a trabajar y se enojo y salió de la casa así sin más. Se sentía estúpido, pero a la vez tranquilo de que ya casi regresaba a su gran casa. Era de 3 pisos, y aún no entendía el porque la casa era tan grande si ambos eran hombres, solos sin familia, pero mejor le dejamos así…

James Maslow era un famoso autor de una revista femenina, da consejos sobre moda y problemas psicológicos premenstruales de mujeres. Que tiene Logan en contra de esto, pues que James presta mas atención a los problemas que sufre ahora la revista al bajar de categoría contra la nueva competencia, y su vida sexual ha bajado poco a poco, hasta nada. James se ha vuelto muy frío y hasta agresivo.

Cuando Logan entró a su gran casa, estaba James con un amigo, era rubio y con unos hermosos ojos jade. El castaño se quedo paralizado viendo al rubio amigo de su esposo.

-Bueno, Kendall eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, necesito que vayas ahora mismo a escribir ese artículo que a lo mejor hace que subamos más de categoría-

El rubio asintió y salio por la puerta, y miró disimuladamente a Logan de pies a cabeza.

-Hola James.

Saludo frío entrando a la casa como acostumbraba y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, de seguro James no le haría caso por estar con su revista.

-Logan, necesito decirte algo…

James subió persiguiendo a Logan hasta que lo alcanzó sentado en la cama quitándose el suéter gris delegado que llevaba.

-¡J-james!

El pálido se cubrió con el suéter exaltado, causando risas en el mayor y acercándose a Logan para sentarse a su lado.

James tiene 27 años y Logan 25. El ultimo no trabaja ya que el alto no le deja, mejor.

-Calma, ya te he visto… muchas veces así, hasta más.

Se relamió el labio inferior y se acercó a Logan y lo agarró suavemente de la quijada atrayéndolo más a el.

-¿Qué haces?

-Qué crees que hago…

-Es que hace mucho que no lo haces

James acostó a Logan es la cama, terminándole de quitar el suéter gris, exponiendo su pálida piel, que ahora estaba con escalofríos.

-Oh, James…

Gimió de placer al sentir de nuevo la lengua de James consintiendo uno de sus pezones.

-¿Te gusta? Pídeme más…

James se alejo de la suave piel del chico, esperando su respuesta.

-Sigue Jamie…

-Será un placer… hacerte de nuevo el amor…

James siguió recorriendo el pálido cuerpo de su esposo como lo hacia antes de caer en estrés…

~~Al día Siguiente~~

Logan despertó de buen humor, su esposo se había ido como todas las mañanas, pero no importaba ya que había tenido la mejor noche de talvez su matrimonio, se levanto –con un pegado boxer negro- y bajo a hecerse el desayuno, había olvidado lo que era hacer el amor con su esposo desde hace meses.

Encendió la estufa, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándole por la espalda. Sonrío.

-¿Qué hace este exquisito manjar de dioses tan temprano?

Una voz sensual lo hizo estremecer, el alto comenzó a acariciar su piel desnuda haciendo que Logan se volteara y se asustara… era Kendall.

-¡Se-señor Kendall!

Logan trato de alejarse de aquel hombre rubio que era 3 años mayor que James, además, le estaba acariciando la cadera.

-Buenos días Logan

Kendall cargó al chico hacia la mesa. Logan comenzó a patalear y casi lastima al rubio en la cara.

-¿¡Qué hace Kendall!?

Preguntó asustado cuando el rubio comenzó a besarle en cuello.

-James, no esta, siempre te he amado pequeño Logie. Desde que supe que te casarías con el idiota de James… juré hacerte mío. Además que sería muy fácil, ya que estas en paños menores hehe.

Kendall acostó totalmente sobre aquella mesa de madera color chocolate en medio del comedor marrón claro.

-N-no, sabe que tengo esposo y jamás le sería infiel, y menos con su m-mejor amigo… ¡ah!

Logan gimió cuando el alto le bajo los boxers. Kendall se lamió los labios y se bajo el cierre del traje de gala negro que llevaba puesto.

-¡K-kendall!

El pálido trato de alejarse del alto pero este lo sostuvo de la muñecas.

-Te prometo que lo disfrutaras

-E-enserio

-Claro, solo déjate llevar

Para que hacerse el tonto si Logan quería también con el mejor amigo de su esposo.

-Vale

Kendall sonrío y comenzó a besar el miembro flácido de Logan. El castaño tomo la nuca del rubio para acercar su cara y boca más a su pene. El rubio se lo metió en la boca comenzó a jugar con su lengua en la cabeza del pene, causando las piernas de Logan se movieran de forma loca por el placer causado.

-Que bueno eres Ken-kendall

El pálido gimió de manera sensual incitando a Kendall seguir jugando con su lengua de manera sucia en el pene del chico.

El rubio se separo del miembro dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, Logan gimió cuando las frías manos del ojiverde empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que su rasposa lengua. Se detuvo en los pezones rosas del chico, que estaban erectos por el contacto con las manos frías del rubio.

Los lamió con cariño y el castaño sintió cosquillas.

-¿Te gusta?

Pregunto Kendall ronroneando subiendo más hacia el blancuzco cuello del chico.

-De alguna manera me encanta tu pálida piel…

El rubio se alejo quitándose el saco negro. Logan no espero y le comenzó a quitar la corbata gris con blanco de manera sensual, causando que la erección de Kendall palpitara y le doliera de un placer delicioso.

-Oh, Kendall… que grande es tu pantalón

Logan bajo los pantalones al rubio, mirando el boxer blanco que llevaba en ese momento, que parecía que iba a reventar.

Después de quitarse la camisa blanca con botones del mismo, se bajo los boxer y volvió acostar de manera posesiva a Logan.

Alineo su duro miembro entre las nalgas del pálido, jugando con la punta de su pene causando placer al chico, que quería que se la metiera ahora mismo.

-Ya, Kendall, mételo…

El rubio no espero más y la metió sorpresivamente haciendo gemir de placer al sentirse lleno. Las embestidas comenzaban a ser más rápidas y con mucha fuerzas, causando placer en el chico.

-¡Más!¡Kendall lo haces tan bien!

El pálido abrazo por el cuello al rubio y empezó a gemir/ronronear sensualmente en el oído de Kendall, el alto no dudo en darle mas fuerte para satisfacer a Logan debajo de el.

-ah, ah, ah… oh Kendall… - se mordió el labio- ¡sigue con más fuerza!

Logan se apego más al sudado cuerpo del rubio para tratar de meter mas el pene del rubio en su entrada.

-Eres tan apretando, me encanta

Kendall lamió la mejilla del pálido mientras lo agarraba de las caderas para seguir penetrándolo de manera rápida y dura. El pene y las piernas del pálido rebotaban con las embestidas de Kendall.

-Me encantas

El rubio agarro el miembro de Logan y comenzó a jalarlo de manera sensual haciendo que el pálido se arqueara de placer y gimoteara.

-Creo que me v-vengo

Logan se recargo en sus brazos y beso a Kendall en los labios, esos labios rosas que lo volvían loco.

-Me excitas tanto Logan

Kendall siguió besando al pálido, hasta que se corrió dentro de el. Logan se separo del beso para llegar al clímax.

El rubio se alejo y saco su miembro, ahora flácido, del cuerpo del pálido.

-Ya despierta Logan, fue un buen sueño ¿no?

Logan despertó exaltado al lado de su esposo James.

-¿Qué paso?

Pregunto James, adormilado.

-Nada, creo que fue una pesadilla, muy fea

Logan se volvió a dormir, con el dolor de una erección…

~~~ScreamAimFire~~~

Bueno eso a sido todo, fue un final raro haha, dejen review. Un beso y un abrazo para ustedes lectores!

~~CuttieDoll


End file.
